Talk:Shrine/@comment-1329778-20170919051508/@comment-26851283-20170919121900
Uzume is definitely useful even without min-costing. Her AW'd 7% att buff is active even if you don't deploy her. If you ever manage to lower her cost a little (platinum bond fairies or copies or whatever) she becomes a very good first/second deploy. At max cost she's a tad expensive to deploy as first unit in a lot of situations but on maps where the first wave isn't that intense it's still viable. Which gold units you work on depends on what your team already looks like. Mehlis is a very decent mage so if you're lacking in the magic ranged department she is a good addition. Rogues are kind of a toss up. Some people love them and others never use them. Betty is not really a stand out rogue but she's not weak either and she is one of the units with Gold Get! If you place her in the frontlines on weak maps she can potentially generate some gold for you when she kills stuff. Cuterie is an affection item drop rate booster. While some people have pointed out (with good reason) that the drop rate boosters provide only neglible bonuses, if your team allows for it every bit of bonus helps. Cuterie is on my Wednesday daily farm team and almost every event team I build for missions that drop affection items. It might not seem impactful at first, but in the long run, she makes a difference. I generally don't deploy Cuterie as a unit but she's ok as a last resort to catch weakened enemies at the exits or to help thin out a swarm. Her bonus applies even if she is deployed and then withdrawn or even killed. Samurais are also a useful class, but not used by everyone. Chizuru is offensive counterpart to Kojuro and you got both. If you ever get Shizuka that will round out a solid samurai team that can hold off swarms and mini-bosses alike. In the future we'll be getting an event black named Hibari that cost reduces and tokenizes samurai making that team into a very strong trio of tokens. It's up to you whether you want to invest in samurais, but either way Kojuro is very helpful for male-only maps. Kerry is only an upgrade if you only have silver valkyries, otherwise don't bother with her. For a beginner lacking gold+ valkyries though, she can be very helpful and will supplement your soldiers (potentially only katie unless you pulled shrine soldiers or were around to pick up Aria from her event) for UP generation. Mel is fantastic for Thursday dailies for demon crystal farming and not a bad unit altogether. Physical splash ranged is becoming more and more relevant as we move slowly towards the meta where enemies have higher MR and mages are less effective. Druids are a newer class that isn't particularly important for anything but can be good if you learn to use them. They provide range-sloted tokens that heal and cannot be targetted. The power of those tokens are approximately that of a healer one rarity below the druid that summons them. So in Laurier's case that's a couple of silver healers. Not too impressive, but a good supplement if you're lacking in the healing department. Yuyu can play an integral role in clearing War of Magic, a challenge quest that only allows you to deploy mages and witches. Most of the strategies for that map include using a bunch of high level witches and Yuyu's range increase skill is very important if you don't have Belinda (event platinum witch who also has a range increase skill). Anemone isn't anything special, but if you don't have melee slot ranged yet she is a great addition. Fedora is a fantastic healer in my opinion. She has been my most trusty and most used healer and I have every healer in the game. When she is awakened she gets lower cost and when you use her skill you get amazing range. This makes her a very cheap utility healer who can still be useful even after you've gotten stronger healers. In my opinion Fedora should be your focus, followed by whatever department you're lacking the most, the relevant "departments" being, in order of relative importance: 1) Healing (Fedora) 2) UP generation (Kerry) 3) Dueling (Kerry, Kojuro) 4) Crowd control (rogues, samurais) 5) Magic ranged (mages, witches) 6) Ranged Melee slot (Anemone) 7) Ranged Physical Splash (Mel) Uzume and Cuterie have exceptional AWings and should be AW'd before the others if your team composition allows for it.